ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Is Jealous of Girl Singer
|image = Image:Lucy Is Jealous Of Girl Singer.png |imagewidth = 200px |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 1 |number = 10 |overall = 10 |airdate = December 17, 1951 |production = 1x10 / 010 |imdb = tt0609267 |guests = Helen Silvers |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = "The Fur Coat" |next = "Drafted" }}Lucy Is Jealous of Girl Singer is the tenth episode of the Season 1 of I Love Lucy, as well as the 10th overall episode of the series. Origannly aired on December 17, 1951 on CBS-TV, it was directed by Marc Daniels and co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis and Jess Oppenheimer. Synopsis Lucy, upset by a gossip column item that links Ricky's name with a girl at the club, dons a disguise and heads for the Tropicana. Plot summary When Lucy finds a piece of dancer Rosemary's ripped costume inside of Ricky's jacket, she immediately thinks he's been fooling around. Lucy sneaks into the act to get a closer look at what's going on between the orchestra leader and his dancer. Did You Know? Trivia *William Frawley did not appear in this episode. *This is one of the earliest instances of Ricky saying "'splain'" for "explain." But contrary to popular belief, the often-quoted phrase of "Lucy, you've got some 'splainin' to do!" was never said once in the show's history. While Ricky has told Lucy to "'splain'" many times, and Lucy said that she had "some explaining to do to Ricky" in "The Quiz Show," the exact words of the popular quote never were uttered by Desi Arnaz. *The writers had to be careful when creating lines that made fun of Ricky/Desi's English, because Desi was very sensitive about his accent in real life. *In this episode, arroz con pollo was said to be Ricky's favorite meal. (It also was Desi's favorite meal.) Later in the series, Ricky will also say that roast pig is his favorite dish. *The original kiss Lucy and Ricky share at the end of the episode was considered too long and "steamy" to be broadcast more than once. So, the syndication version edits it down considerably. The DVD restores the original long kiss. *This episode was rerun in season 2. Its new "flashback" intro had Ethel and Fred questioning Ricky on a publicity-stirring article in the paper that made it sound like every musician in town could be having an affair. Ricky says that Lucy's not the jealous type, and this leads in to the flashback. Fred hilariously says that, whenever Ricky merely looks at another girl, Lucy "turns as green as a $2 watch." *Geoffrey Mark Fidelman, author of The Lucy Book, notes that, on the original script, "singer" in the title was changed to "dancer." But nobody calls this episode by the changed name. Furthermore, it is never said why this title is grammatically odd. Why is Lucy "jealous of girl singer," not "jealous OF A girl singer"?! Goofs ;Crew or equipment visible When Lucy goes to wake up Ricky to confront him about the story in the paper, a man's arm in a sport coat is briefly visible on the right side of the screen. ;Errors in geography The show is set in New York. When Lucy reads "this morning's paper" in the beginning of the episode, the prop newspaper Ball is holding has the front head of "Daily Mirror," a London paper. Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Lucy:' Ricky is trustworthy, fine, honest, and loyal. *'Ethel:' Well, if he were brave, clean, and thrifty, he'd be a Boy Scout. *'Ricky:' I'm as faithful as an old dog. *'Lucy:' Yeah, Old Rover! *'Ricky:' (struggling to explain costume in pocket) And that's Rosemary's black lace... ---- *'Ethel:' Well, I must say you're taking it calmly. *'Lucy:' Now it comes. What's on your mind, Ethel? *'Ethel:' Look, honey, you don't have to pretend with me. I come to you this morning not just as a landlady, not just as a friend, but as a shoulder upon which to weep in this time of crisis. *'Lucy:' Well, I think you've been twisting those curlers too tight. ---- *'Ricky:' Aw, honey, I don't care anything about that new dancer. *'Lucy:' Hah! *'Ricky:' Aw, honey, you can trust me. *'Lucy:' I can, huh? *'Ricky:' Why sure. I'm as faithful as an old dog. *'Lucy:' Yeah, old Rover! ---- Alternate Versions Lucy and Ricky's long kiss at the end of episode I Love Lucy: Lucy Is Jealous of Girl Singer (1951) made it past the censors once, but was drastically cut by about 7 seconds for all subsequent reruns. The longer uncut kiss has been restored for the DVD release of I Love Lucy (1951). Soundtracks ;Soundtrack Credits *Theme From I Love Lucy (Instrumental) - Written by Eliot Daniel, Performed by Wilbur Hatch and the Desi Arnaz Orchestra *''Jezebel'' - Written by Wayne Shanklin, Performed by Desi Arnaz Cast (In credits order) Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz (credited only) Guest Starring *Helen Silvers as Rosemary More External Links * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes